book_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Foster
Mr. Foster is a RP character used by Creeper. Backstory Foster was a small child when his version of Earth's many countries all fought a nuclear war. It ended nearly as soon as it had begun. His parents had managed to survive and keep him alive too for a while, and even managed to survive one of the many cities left somewhat still standing to live in amongst some others. However, they eventually succumbed to radiation poisoning while out scavenging for supplies, leaving Foster an orphan as a child. He essentially lived in the guard tower of a city for almost his entire life, and was taught by a few of the guard volunteers who regularly came about to go on patrol. For many years of his life he didn't really have too many friends, as there weren't many children of his age in the city besides a few, but among them was one he happend to be friends with: A girl named Samantha. They were friends, they liked each other, and they happened to be the same age, with Foster being about 4 months older than Samantha. As years passed by Foster started to develop feelings for her, but he didn't really know what to say to her. Before he could say anything though, with them being 14 at the time, a raid happened upon the city. This was before any walls were built, and the guards simply patrolled the streets, so they were an easy target. Many people died, a large number of that death count being the raiders, but among the death count was Samantha. Foster didn't know how to fight at the time, and neither did Samantha, so they had hid away. However a raider found them, and when Samantha screamed for help, the raider had shot her. By luck, the raider was killed himself by a guard before they could kill Foster himself. The raiders were driven back, and Foster was overcome by sadness and regret. Over time he managed to get over her death, but he also had lost the will to care for anyone else, as he thought anyone that he cared for would die as some cruel game to God or whatever other entity had control over fate. He in turn gained the will to better his abilities, he had started out with any blades he could get his hands on, rusted or dull, it didn't matter. He just had to have something to train with, even if it would be ineffective in real fight. After two years worth of training, at the age of 16, he had managed to save up enough of some of the better blades he had found as well as metal scraps for a pistol and a two or three magazines worth of ammunition. Any time he managed to get enough saved up, he would buy more ammo. He trained for a while until he got the hang of it, and would begin volunteering as a guard. While at this point the cities were much safer, as they had gained some makeshift walls and even a gate, everything that once was a danger to them still very much was. As such, they still needed guards. Foster never really saw much action as a guard, but he did manage to kill a couple of mutant centipedes and even some of the much harder to hit mutant birds. And he didn't care about whether or not it was a boring job, just that he could get more supplies. Over the years as he grew older, he had purchased himself a hunting rifle with a scope on it, and he simply bettered his accuracy with firearms further from that point. He was gradually becoming one of the best snipers in his city, and on top of that was great at repairing and cleaning weapons too. At the age of 19 he worked as a gun maintenance worker, a guard, and went out on scavenging trips. All for target practice against the many threats of the now barren and radiated Earth, as well as for getting more resources. At the age of 21, he could make makeshift rifles since he knew how his and many others' worked very well. Actual machined weapons were of course better, but his handcrafted ones were decent enough, especially for things usually thrown together out of mix and matched and sometimes broken parts of other guns. At this age it also happened that he went on a scavenging trip, with his group getting killed by raiders. He managed to survive, but he had run off in a random direction. He didn't want to head back to the city, as much as he wanted to, because if he did the raiders would probably follow behind and pose a threat to the city. So, when he stumbled across an open nuclear bunker he was justifiably grateful to whatever controlled his luck, and he went inside. Since he wasn't going to go outside where raiders might be, and give away his position, he decided to explore. He found many extremely useful things, among them being a computer in an entertainment room. This computer was also extremely confusing as well, as it had a connection to the internet which of course had been wiped out long ago. Regardless of explanation, he began looking through the computer, slowly figuring out the functions of it. Among many files and programs he had found text files, one of which contained the pass code to the bunker. And on the internet, he had found that if he simply typed in things, he could find all sorts of information on them. In the kitchen were many food items as well, he found that if he rationed them he could survive in the bunker for a good long while, if need be. Once he had opened nearly every door, other than one that was strangely barricaded shut with metal sheets, he had only two doors left to look into. He opened the first one to find a strange thing, a singular bed with some type of device installed in the headboard. The barracks were the only place with beds in them, so why did this room have one of it's own? Though he wondered what this bed was doing in here, and why it had some type of technological headboard, he remembered the other door. And when he opened it, he was in awe when he had found a room lined with humanoid but obviously metal statues of some sort. Upon closer inspection, he found they could actually move, and seemed to be technological in nature. This was proved also by the fact there were spare parts on some shelves on the other side of the room, as well as many electronics. He looked into it and found that they were robots, ones controlled via a helmet-like device installed into a bed. He was ecstatic about his find, as now he could scavenge without any danger whatsoever. On top of the robot bay, the other rooms included a kitchen, several bathrooms, barracks, a room full of actual machinery and such used for making firearms and other weaponry, an armory and a storage room full of empty crates as well as some crates full of MREs and bottled water. He knew the layout, he knew that there was food, he knew the passcode to the door, he knew almost everything he thought one could know about a building. As such, he decided that he would stay here. From that day he stayed in the bunker, and the next time he went to the city he told everyone who asked where he goes when he leaves the city of his discovery (minus the robots and the computer) and while some people thought about possibly asking him if they could come live there too, they all thought against it considering it would be a fairly alienated lifestyle that they more than likely wouldn't be comfortable with. At some point he decided to venture much farther out than normal, and he came across a second city. As it so happened, this city had a very "rich" man in it. A man named Jared. Jared was a magic user, someone with the ability to, well, use magic. Magic was in fact a rather recent thing found at the time, it had definitely not been on the planet before the bombs dropped, and it seemingly wasn't around for a lot of the time after the bombs dropped too. However, if someone could find strange tomes that wrote of how to properly use magic, they could of course harness the ability to do so. Jared was one of the lucky people to find just such a tome, and it took him 7 years of his life just to figure out how to use magic. With magic, and the right scrolls, he could do many things and these things happened to be useful for getting resources. Magic users are essentially miracle workers, able to heal wounds, teleport and so on. This is why Jared was the only person in the city to live in the large house, and on top of that have a very large amount of scrap metal and other such resources. Foster had somewhat befriended Jared, though it was mostly just him doing business with him a lot. One day while scavenging, Foster landed in Equestria through a multiversal tear. Considering the situation he handled it fairly well, and simply decided to try and survive there until he found a way back. Along the way he met the main group, which he had many mixed feelings about. Mostly apathy or hatred. At some point he miraculously landed back in his own universe through yet another tear, but was fascinated by the fact that there was in fact many universes. From his technological ability due to repairs made on the robots, he made a machine which mainly used computer parts. He then got Jared to help him turn it into a teleporter. Due to the strange nature of the bunker, it managed to actually function and he was able to teleport around the multiverse. As he could bookmark the co-ordinates of certain universes, and found Equestria once again, he gave it it's own bookmark and sometimes visits. In a recent bout of Gensokyo residents somehow coming to his home universe, he managed to lose his bunker door. Mostly unrelated to the Gensokyo residents ending up in his universe (though it did happen while one was there) he had a nightmare about an eldritch abomination wounding him, followed by it presumably speaking to him. He gained strange powers from this visit. Foster and Satan are on friendly grounds with each other, since Foster tends to kill bad guys and thus give him more souls. This is why he can respawn in hell. Foster also cannot control the black goop himself yet, right now it can only attack whatever is nearby and dangerous of it's own accord. Abilities * Highly skilled in the creation, maintenance and usage of firearms. * Has good survivability odds in certain situations. * Has a multiversal teleportation machine. * Is fairly good with technology and machinery in general. * Has titanium robots with lead lining that are controlled via a bed. * Is skilled in use of blades and hand to hand combat, but is still better with guns. * Is fairly good at getting out of the way of, and blocking, attacks. * Has the ability to respawn in hell, and exit hell back to his universe. * Has the powers of some type of Eldritch black goop which includes hyperactive healing, keeping him from bleeding out via overriding the veins leading to the wound and pumping black goo through them in place of blood until the wound heals, increasing his strength and the goop itself can harden and become as strong if not stronger than titanium and it can shape into nearly anything if the right amount is available. Category:Characters